Seduction
by angelsinstead
Summary: She cannot resist her boyfriend's father. *** Extremely AU ***
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is extremely AU.

**Love has nothing to do with age limits.**

~*~o~*~

She was riding in a speeding vehicle with Jack Manning, her boyfriend of two months. She really didn't know what she was getting herself get into, dating Jack and agreeing to spend the weekend at his dad's mansion on the outskirts of Llanview. She and Jack attended Llanview University together, and that's how they had met.

Jack was a nice-looking guy, with dark-blond hair and gorgeous amber eyes, but somehow he and Marty didn't seem quite compatible. She was serious about her studies and a brilliant student, and he just wanted to party all the time. He was now flunking a couple of his courses because he didn't seem to really care. He'd rather have a good time.

"Are you sure your dad doesn't mind if I spend the weekend with you at his mansion?" Marty asked as they drove to their destination.

"No, he's probably not even home. I doubt we'll even see him. He has a busy life and a ton of mistresses."

"Mistresses?" Marty said in surprise. "If he has such a wild life-style, he probably doesn't care if his son is shacking up with his girlfriend at his place then?"

Jack smirked. He was definitely his father's son. Shacking up with Marty sounded like a lot of fun, even though he had told her that their weekend at his father's was just going to be one of leisure and they would keep it completely platonic. Marty hadn't really wanted to date him in the first place. She had said she wanted to be friends first for awhile, but with Jack's persistence she had eventually given in. She had went out on a couple of dates with him and hung out with him on occasion in the company of her friends, but he was no where near ready to hop into bed with him.

"Don't give me that smirk, Jack Manning! I am NOT going to sleep with you this weekend... so get that out of your head! I am not that kind of girl!" Marty warned him. "If you think I am going to go to bed with you ... you can take me right back this instant!"

"Relax, Marty," Jack said as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. "I am not going to force you into anything. I just thought maybe..."

"I know what you thought... and you better keep your mind out of the gutter!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Chill. We are almost at my dad's mansion now."

They turned off onto a gravel road that lead deep into the woods. At the end of the lane was a beautiful Victorian mansion with a huge marble fountain out front. Jack parked his red sports car in the circular driveway.

"Home at last," he told Marty with a smile.

When she didn't respond or make a move to leave the car, Jack asked, "Aren't you going to grab your luggage and come in?"

"I guess," Marty said with a heavy sigh. "Since we are already here. But I am warning you, Jack... if you try anything... anything at all, I will slap you so hard..."

Jack only laughed. He grabbed his suitcase from the backseat as Marty got hers. Together, they walked up to the front door of his father's mansion. "Is anyone here?" Marty asked uneasily as Jack opened the door and they stepped into the foyer.

"Actually, the housekeeper should be here...and the gardener who is her husband. They live in an apartment in my dad's basement. They're always here."

"Great. I just wondered if anyone might hear you screaming if I have to clobber you."

"Ohhh come on, Marty. I am not all that bad... and besides we have been dating 2 months now, and I think it's time we..."

"Had sex?" Marty finished for him.

"No... but uhhhh... we could have some fun. We could kiss and make out and stuff."

"Not on your life," Marty said with a frown.

"Don't you find me attractive?" Jack asked with a frown.

"It's not that, Jack. It's just that I would rather be friends," Marty stated as he lead her into the parlor. Once inside, he poured them both a drink.

"Being friends is no fun," Jack grumbled as he took a sip of the alcohol in his glass.

He waited for Marty to drink her beverage, but she refused. "You're not getting me drunk so you can take advantage of me," Marty said to Jack.

"Ohhh come on , Marty. It's just one drink. What will it hurt...?"

"I used to get drunk at parties all the time. I'm not that girl anymore," Marty said. "Could you please show me to my room?"

Jack sighed and reached for Marty's drink. Once again, he tried to hand it to her, but Marty pushed it away. Jack ended up spilling it all over her dress in the process.

"Jack!" Marty cried out.

"Sorry," he said as he reached for a towel and tried to sponge the growing stain off her breasts. The liquid in the glass was cold, hardening her nipples. Marty had never been so outraged in all her life.

"Stop touching my breasts!" she cried out.

"I am only trying to help you, Marty... now hold still!" Jack insisted. Once again, he dabbed at the stain upon her dress. She protested and pushed him away and as they struggled, they ended up on the floor with Jack on top of her.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice suddenly cried out.

Jack crawled off of Marty to see his dad standing in the doorway. Todd Manning didn't look pleased to see his eighteen-year-old son lying on top of a girl in his parlor. "Who is SHE?" Todd demanded as he stared at Marty with her long blond curls swirled all about her face as though she had just had a wild, spectacular fuck.

"She's my girlfriend, Dad. This is Marty," Jack announced.

"What?! You brought a GIRL here for the weekend?! You said you were bringing your friend Marty, whom I presumed was a guy! I didn't know Marty was female!" Todd cried out.

"Yeah, Dad, Marty's definitely female," Jack said as he looked over at Marty with a smirk.

"Why does it smell like a brewery in here?" Todd demanded. "How much have you both had to drink?"

Marty carefully stood up from the floor, holding onto a nearby piece of sturdy furniture to stable her. "I haven't had anything to drink, Mr. Manning," Marty spoke up. "Your son spilled a drink on me. That's why the room reeks of alcohol."

Suddenly Todd's eyes moved to the bodice of Marty's dress where a tiny bit of her cleavage spilled out. There was a damp spot on the front of her dress, making it nearly transparent as her nipples showed through the thin fabric. Todd got instantly hard as he stared at her breasts. Realizing how awkward it was that he was becoming aroused while gazing at the girlfriend of his son, Todd shook his head to clear it.

"Jack," he said in a chastising voice. "Why did you bring this young lady here with you for the weekend? Be honest with me. Were you hoping to have the whole place to yourself so you could-."

"That's none of your business, Mr. Manning, if Jack and I are sleeping together," Marty suddenly spoke up. "Clearly you're upset about my presence here, so I am afraid I must be leaving..."

She reached for her suitcase and was about to leave the room when Todd blocked her exit. "You're going no where," he said forcefully. "I am driving you home."

"There's no way I am stepping into a car with you. You clearly hate me."

"Well, since my son is showing no manners at all and offering to drive you home, then I will. I wouldn't want your parents to worry about you..."

"Thank you very much," she said sarcastically. "But my parents are dead. The only relative I have is Aunt Kiki... and she's in Europe right now... and she doesn't care a flying fig about me."

"I am so sorry," Todd said and he sincerely meant it. "But let me drive you home. It's the least I can do."

"Dad, don't take her home..." Jack started to argue.

"I will deal with you later," Todd said to his son. His voice left no room for argument. Marty had no choice but to get in the car with him.

A few minutes later, they were on their way toward the university. Marty felt uneasy. She couldn't look at him, although he fascinated her. "Where's Jack's mother?" she suddenly asked.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Todd asked in surprise.

"No, he never talks about her. I think it's a scar upon his heart," Marty responded.

"I'm sure it is. Jack's mother left us when he was only three years old. It was a difficult time."

"I lost both of my parents ... so I can relate."

"What is it you see in my son?" Todd suddenly asked.

Looking at him behind the wheel, Marty struggled to find the words. There was something about Jack that had attracted her in the first place, but she couldn't tell him that it was the very same attraction she felt toward him. It was something purely physical... and when she met Todd Manning, she had felt that powerful attraction all the way down to her toes. Now, as she looked into his hypnotic hazel eyes, she nearly forgot to breathe. Jack was a boy... a bumbling fool, but Todd was a man - a hot, sexy man in all of his full glory. Marty knew she didn't want Jack. She wanted Todd, her boyfriend's father.

"I- I don't know..." Marty finally said. "Maybe dating him was a mistake. I think we'd be much better suited as friends..."

"Really? If that's so, then why did you agree to spend a weekend with him ... alone... in a deserted mansion?" Todd asked her.

"Maybe I wanted to explore my erotic sexual side," Marty said as that's exactly what she wanted to do that moment, right now, with Todd.

"So you wanted to use my son for sex?" Todd asked with a dark frown.

"I don't think your son is as innocent as you are making him out to be. In fact, he's known as quite the playboy on campus," Marty told him. "I think he's trying to keep up with you. He told me you have a lot of mistresses."

"Jack told you that?"

"Yes, he did. You can't judge my sex life... or Jack's... when you are being such a Casanova yourself."

"Young lady, if you were my daughter, I would take you over my knee and I would thoroughly spank you for your disrespectful tone."

"Well, I am NOT your daughter, am I?" Marty said as she gave him a sexy little glare.

"No, you're not..." Todd said as he struggled to control his wild, kinky thoughts.

A few minutes later, they had reached Marty's small apartment she shared with her good friend Megan. "Thank you for taking me home," Marty said as she reached for her suitcase.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me," Todd said before she left his car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marty said as she suddenly froze.

"Well, you're my son's girlfriend ... I suppose that means I will be seeing a LOT of you."

"Good night, Mr. Manning," Marty said before leaving the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Chapter Two~*~**

"Marty, what happened? Why are you back so soon?" Megan asked in a worried voice the minute Marty walked through the door and entered their small apartment.

"It's a long story," Marty said as she laid her suitcase on the floor and sunk down in the nearest chair.

"Why? Did Jack make a pass at you?" Megan asked. "You know, I warned you about that guy. He's got quite the reputation. I hope he didn't try anything!"

"Actually, he did have more than friendship in mind when he asked me to stay at his dad's mansion," Marty revealed. "But don't worry, Megan, he was interrupted before he had a chance to make his big move."

"Really? Interrupted by whom?"

"His father. Todd Manning. He showed up and found Jack on top of me!"

"Ohhh my God, Marty. Jack was on top of you? I warned you not to trust him!"

"It wasn't like that. Jack spilled his drink on me... and he was trying to blot out the stain... and well, we ended up on the floor. And that's when his dad walked in."

"What did his dad say?"

"He wasn't too happy about the whole incident... and he's the one who drove me home."

"Really? What's he like? I have heard all the stories... but I've never really met the guy."

"What did you hear?" Marty asked.

"I heard he's as sexy as sin... and he has quite a reputation with the ladies... if you know what I mean..." Megan said with a little grin. "So, what did you think, Marty? Did you think he was sexy?"

"He's old enough to be my father!" Marty exclaimed as Megan's question made her extremely uncomfortable. She felt hot all over just thinking of Todd and his luscious hazel eyes. She couldn't deny it to herself any longer. She was physically attracted to him, despite his age, but Megan didn't need to know all the details.

"He's loaded. A millionaire," Megan commented. "That's why he owns that mansion and all those cars. I heard he even has a limo and his own private jet!"

"I bet he keeps all his mistresses very happy," Marty said sarcastically. "Now can we please talk about something else?"

*Anything but the man who's been the source of my perpetual lustful thoughts.*

"Sure... are you going to the party at Rachel's tomorrow night? Jason's taking me," Megan said with excitement.

"I'd like to go," Marty responded. "I need to talk to Jack."

"It's going to be a lot of fun," Megan said with a smile. "Well, I am headed off to bed."

"Alright. I'll be going to bed, too... in awhile," Marty replied. Right now though, she couldn't even think about sleep. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of mansions, limos, jets, and the sinfully sexy Todd Manning.

~*~o~*~

Jack called Marty early the next day. "Look, Marty, I'm very sorry about what happened at my father's mansion. I'd like to make it up to you. Let me take you to the party at Rachel's tonight," Jack said apologetically on the phone.

"Sure, Jack. I'll be there at the party... but I'll catch a ride with Megan and Jason," Marty replied. "I will see you there."

"Okay. I look forward to seeing you," Jack said eagerly.

After hanging up the phone, Marty let out a long heavy sigh. It wouldn't be easy breaking up with Jack. She had a feeling he wouldn't take it well. After all, he had been so persistent in dating her; he wouldn't like that she just wanted to be friends.

"Marty, what are you going to wear to the party tonight?" Megan asked as she came out the bedroom wearing the stunning outfit that Jason had bought her. It consisted of a pink silk top and flared navy blue slacks. It looked great on Megan and very flattering on curvaceous figure.

"I don't know. I can't afford much on the measly allowance my Aunt Kiki sends."

"Why don't I loan you a few bucks? You could drive to the mall and get yourself something nice for the party," Megan offered.

"Ohhh Megan, that's really sweet of you, but you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Megan insisted. She rushed over to her purse and grabbed some bills and handed them to Marty.

"That should be enough to get something really nice," Megan said with a smile.

"You're the best friend in the whole wide world," Marty told Megan with tears in her eyes. Her friends Jason and Megan were always good to her. Their friendship meant ever much as she no longer had her parents to love her.

Marty grabbed her purse and rushed out of the apartment. Jason would be arriving soon to pick up Megan, and she didn't want to miss her ride. She was looking forward to spending time with her friends, even if she had to break up with Jack.

~*~o~*~

Marty was on her way back to the apartment with her purchase. It was a gorgeous blue dress that matched her eyes. She had some gold earrings that would look great with it and some slender high heels. She was so excited to try on the dress and model it for Megan. She would have been home in just a few minutes, but fate had other plans.

Aunt Kiki had bought her an old clunker. It hardly got around, but it was all she had. Now, all the sudden, the old beast was being temperamental. "Don't do this!" Marty cried out as the car suddenly stalled on a side street about three miles from her apartment. It wasn't a busy section of town, so it was unlikely someone would come along to help her.

*Well, I guess I am walking back to the apartment. I should be glad I am not wearing my high heels at this moment,* Marty was thinking as she left her car. She cursed the offensive chunk of metal as she walked away from it, carrying her purse and her bag from the mall.

She hadn't gotten far when a car pulled up next to her. "Do you need some help?" a familiar voice called out.

Marty did a double-take when she saw the man in the car was Todd Manning. "What... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's a free world. I can drive down this road if I like..." he said with a light chuckle. "It's not like I am following you. That would be weird... if I was following around my son's girlfriend."

"Yes, that would be weird," Marty echoed. "Thanks for the offer. I'm having some car trouble. My car stalled, so I was walking home."

"Well, hop in. I'll give you a ride back to your apartment."

Marty hesitated a moment, then she climbed into his car. "Are you going to the party tonight?" he asked her.

When she stared at him in surprise, he replied, "Jack said there was a party. I presumed he was taking you."

"I'm going to the party... and I'll meet up with Jack," Marty explained.

"I see," Todd said as he saw her clutching the bag from the mall. "What are you wearing?"

As he drove, he tried to look inside the sack. Marty self-consciously held the bag closer against her chest. "Nothing," she said as she wasn't eager to show Todd her dress.

"Nothing?" he echoed. "You're going to the party wearing nothing?"

Marty blushed several shades of red. "Actually I got a new dress."

"You got a new dress to wear for my son?"

In that moment, Todd sounded intensely jealous. Marty didn't know what to do or say. "It's none of your business what I wear or don't wear for your son," she said angrily.

Todd only became angrier. His knuckles turned white as his fingers were pressed against the leather grips of the steering wheel. "Someone needs to teach you a few manners, Miss Saybrooke. I think you're in need of a spanking," he warned.

His tone was menacing, but the underlying sexual tone in his threat sent shocks of desire shooting through her body, making her feel suddenly weak and wanton. If he ever laid a hand on her, she'd melt. It didn't matter how he touched her. She knew she'd be like clay in his hands.

"You sound like such a violent man, Mr. Manning."

"I demand that you call me, Todd," he insisted. "Let's not be so formal. After all, you're dating my son."

"Yes, you better get me home. I need to get ready for the party ... so I can see Jack."

A frown came to his face and she could see his jealousy flaring again. Todd Manning appeared jealous that she was dating his son. He wanted her for himself! Marty was suddenly sure it.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Manning... I mean Todd," she said as they pulled up at her apartment building and she reached for her bag.

"You're welcome. Have fun at the party tonight. But not too much fun." She knew what he meant when she looked into his eyes. The hidden meaning behind his words was like another dark warning.

"I won't," she said as she rushed away quickly, needing to get away from him as fast as possible. He was dangerous and positively luscious. He was absolutely everything forbidden, and if she spent one more moment in his presence, she might just do something she'd later regret.

~*~o~*~

Marty took a long hot shower while Megan was in the bedroom getting ready. Megan applied make-up after putting on her outfit. She was dabbing on some perfume when there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that, Megan?" Marty called out from the bathroom. "I'm still in the bathroom."

"Alright," Megan responded before going to answer the door.

A couple of minutes later, Marty toweled herself dry after her shower. As she had cleansed her body under the hot spray, all Marty could think about was Todd Manning and his hypnotic eyes. As strange as it sounded, she wished he could be at the party tonight, and not all those teenage guys. He was far more exciting than any of them had ever dreamed of being.

Stepping from the bathroom, Marty came out only wearing the towel. It barely covered all her curves as Megan called out to her from the living room. "Marty, someone wants to talk to you!" said Megan as she poked her head into Marty's bedroom.

"Who is it?" Marty asked with surprise.

"I... I am not sure. It's ummmm... some guy... and he says it's really important."

"Really? Okay. I better go see who it is," Marty said as she stepped out of the bedroom wearing the towel.

She rounded the corner and saw Megan in the living room talking to Todd Manning. When Todd saw Marty standing there in only a towel, he looked at her with hungry eyes. "Do you always greet all your guests wearing a towel?" Todd asked in an almost-growl.

"I didn't know I was going to receive a guest," she answered. "I was taking a shower."

"I wanted to return this to you," he told her as he handed her purse to her. "You left it in my car."

"Thank you," she said as she reached out with one hand and grabbed her purse. She left the other hand at the top of the towel. She didn't want it to fall away from her body, leaving her nakedness to Todd Manning's gaze.

Todd opened his mouth to say something else, but that's when there was another knock at the door. "That must be Jason," Megan said as she rushed over to answer it.

A moment later, Jason Webb stood in the living room with them, introducing himself to Todd. Todd acknowledged Jason with a nod, but he hadn't taken his eyes off of Marty. Marty felt uneasy with Todd gaze upon her. She stood frozen in her place. Why wasn't he leaving? Why did he just stand there and stare?

"Marty, you better go get dressed," Jason said to her with a smirk. "The party starts soon. Megan, are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure... let me go put on my shoes."

Megan hurried off to put on her shoes that complimented her outfit as Todd stared at Marty and Jason tried to make casual conversation. "You and Megan go on to the party, Jason. I'll meet you there later," Marty said.

"Alright. See you soon," Jason said as Megan came out all ready to go.

There was a brief pause after they left, then Todd nearly attacked her. He grabbed her arms in a brutal grip as he loomed over her and stared down into her face. "Who is Jason?" he demanded. "And how is it he can walk in here and see you in a towel, and not be effected?"

A tiny squeal left Marty's lips as Todd grabbed her, holding her arms painfully tight as he plummeted her with questions. "Stop!" she gasped. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Answer the question. Who's Jason? Who is he to you?"

"Stop!" Marty said again. "It hurts!"

"It's going to hurt a hell of a lot worse if you don't explain to me why that man can just walk in here and see you almost completely naked!"

"Jason's a good friend of mine. We've been friends since Junior High school. We're just friends," Marty explained. "Besides, he's dating Megan, my dearest friend..."

Suddenly he jerked her close against him and she could feel the heat of his virile body against hers. "You better be telling me the truth," he said between clenched teeth.

"It's the truth, Todd. I swear it. Jason's just a friend."

She felt his grip on her arms begin to loosen. She pulled away from his body, her heart doing flip-flops within her chest. She had been in Todd Manning's arms almost naked.

"You didn't have to hurt me," she said accusingly as she stared at the light bruises on her arms that had began to appear from his brutal grip. "Are you always such a violent man?"

Todd shook his head as he too noticed the bruises. He winced when he realized how he had marred her delicate flesh. Sometimes he didn't know his own strength.

"Someone needs to keep better watch over you. Since your parents are gone, that someone would be me," he stated as he tenderly brushed a curl back from her face.

His sudden tenderness unnerved her. Just a moment ago, he had been holding her in a crushing grip and now he was treating her like something precious, a beautiful, delicate flower.

"I don't need you to take care of me," Marty said. "I need you to leave."

"I am not leaving," Todd said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want you to go to that party tonight. I want you to go out with me instead."

"Are you asking me to ... go out with you? Like... on a date?"

"Why not? I am a man... you are a woman. A very attractive woman. Why can't we spend time together?" Todd asked as he looked deep into her sapphire eyes.

"Well... for one thing... I am dating your son."

A dark scowl came to Todd's face. Evidently, he wasn't used to taking 'no' for an answer.

"And for another thing," she added coldly. "I don't even like you. I find you overbearing and repulsive."

"Repulsive?" he said as though he could not believe it.

"Yes, you're also a jerk!" Marty cried out.

"Even if Jack wasn't in the picture... I'd never date you!" she threw at him.

He looked suddenly furious again. "And you're nothing but a spoiled, little child who should have received a hell of a lot more spankings in your younger years it would seem," he said in a growl. "Don't bother showing me to the door. I'm leaving now. Good night."

The sound of the door slamming echoed in her head as Marty sunk down on the couch. "Ohhh what am I gonna do now?" she lamented.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Chapter Three~*~**

When Marty arrived at the party via taxi the first face she saw was Jack's. She wasn't too thrilled when he walked toward her carrying a couple of drinks. After all, she had just got through dealing with his exasperating father. "Marty, I'm so glad you made it to the party. When Megan and Jason arrived without you... well, I just thought that maybe you wouldn't come..." Jack said as he handed her one of the drinks.

"Look, is there somewhere private we might go and talk?" Jack asked her. "It's important."

"Yes, I do think we need to talk, Jack," Marty agreed. Somehow, someway, she had to make him understand that she didn't want to date him anymore. She just wanted to be friends.

Music blared as couples were dancing and everyone was having fun. Marty and Jack could hardly hear each other above all of the commotion. Jack took her hand and lead her outside onto the front porch where there was blessed peace and silence.

"What did you want to say, Jack?" Marty asked as she stared at him in the moonlight.

Jack's eyes must have been a gift from his mother, because they were nothing like Todd's. The rest of his features did remind Marty of his father's. There was no doubt about it. He was definitely his father's son. Marty sensed that's why she was attracted to Jack in the first place and agreed to be his girlfriend. Physical attraction wasn't everything. Jack Manning was far to immature for Marty. She wanted a man. She wanted Todd.

"Jack?" she prompted as he continued to stare at her regretfully and did not say a word.

"I'm sorry, Marty. Sorry about yesterday. I should have told you what I had on my mind-."

"You mean you wanted to get me into bed?"

"Yes. No! I mean, I don't know what I wanted ... really. I... I don't think I could have gone through with it."

"What?! With your reputation, Jack?! Everyone talks about your prowess, and how you're a horny playboy like your dad!"

"It's just talk," Jack told her. "I've never really..."

His voice trailed off, and Marty stared at him in shock. "You mean... you're a virgin?"

"Shhh... Don't say it so loud!" Jack insisted, looking around quickly to see if anyone had heard.

"Jack! You made it seem as though you had bedded half the girls on campus!" Marty exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I had to live up to my dad's wild ways! Everyone EXPECTS it of me... so what's a guy to do?"

"Were you going to tell everyone that you slept with me, too?" Marty demanded, renewed anger flaring within her. If that was the case, Jack was going to get swift slap right across the face.

"No, Marty! I swear I wasn't. I care about you! Really care. Look, I am really sorry, and I want to make all that up to you."

"Jack, I appreciate your apology, but last night made me realize something. I can't date you anymore," she told him. "I'm sorry, Jack, but as I told you in the beginning, I just want to be friends."

"You're breaking up with me?" Jack asked sadly.

"Yes, I am."

"Is it because of my dad?"

"Wh- what do you mean?" Marty asked as her heart skipped a beat. Did Jack suspect something?

"He was rude to you last night. I don't know what he did or what he said on the drive back to your apartment, but he was so angry when he finally came home," Jack replied. "He wanted to know ... well, everything about me and you... and he was acting rather strange..."

"Strange how?"

"I don't really know. I've never seen him like that before. He was asking so many questions. Questions about you. He's never been like that about any of my girlfriends before. He acted... well, crazed and obsessed," Jack explained. "Then I made the mistake of telling him I was asking you to accompany me to this party. He gave me the third degree. He asked me..."

"He asked you what?" Marty demanded.

"He asked me if we were using condoms."

"Ohhh my God!" Marty gasped.

"I had to be straight with him then. I told him we never had sex. I also told him that you weren't really all that thrilled about dating me."

"Wow," was all Marty could say. She couldn't believe that Todd had been so crazed. Everything was pointing her to what she already knew. Todd wanted her for himself. The attraction between them was certainly not one-sided. Todd wanted her, too.

"I'm sorry, Marty. I know I made so many mistakes with us..." Jack said with a heavy sigh. "I apologize... and I do want us to be friends."

"I want that, too, Jack... and I'm glad you understand."

"Do you think I could have one last dance... just as friends?"

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt, to have one dance among friends," Marty agreed. She carried her drink into the house as Jack held the door open for her like a perfect gentleman. He was being all caring and sweet to her, now that they decided to become friends.

As he held her in his arms on the dance floor, he said, "Your friend Megan slapped me."

"She did?" Marty asked as they danced.

"Yep, she's really protective of you... and she told me I was a jerk."

"Well, you ARE kind of a jerk," Marty said with a little grin. "You get that from your father."

Jack laughed. His laugh sounded so much like Todd's that Marty suddenly missed him.

"You don't like my father very much, do you?" Jack asked her teasingly.

"He's a very difficult man."

Suddenly their private moment was interrupted when Jason and Megan approached. "Having fun, Marty?" Megan asked as she gave Jack a cold look.

"Yes, how about you?" Marty replied.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I might be coming down with something... so Jason's taking me home. Are you coming, too?"

"No, I'm alright," Marty responded. "I think I will stay here with Jack."

Megan gave a Jack a hateful look. "Why would you want to stay in the presence of this jerk?" Megan asked Marty. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I have decided to forgive him," Marty explained. "And we're going to be friends."

"Forgive him for what?" Jason questioned.

"What have you done to Marty?" Jason asked protectively as he glared at Jack.

"He took Marty to his father's house for the weekend..." Megan stated as she quickly explained Jack's intentions. When Jason heard Jack's "crime," he looked pissed enough to kill.

"No wonder your dad stopped by to see Marty. He probably wanted to apologize for your disgusting behavior," Jason sneered at Jack.

"What?!" Jack suddenly gasped as she looked at Marty. "My dad stopped by to see you? When?"

"Earlier," Marty replied. "Right before the party."

"Why?" Jack demanded. "Why would my dad stop by to see you?"

"He was at the apartment when I went to pick up Megan," Jason explained. "Marty came out of the bedroom in just a towel..."

"What?!" Jack asked as sudden anger flared. "You talked to my dad in just a TOWEL?!"

"Jason, we should stay out of this. My head is throbbing," Megan spoke up. "Please take me home."

"Yeah, we should. Sorry if I put my foot in my mouth. You two have a good evening," Jason said to Marty and Jack. He then took Megan's arm and the two of them left the party.

"Dammit," Jack growled as they walked away.

He stared at Marty accusingly as they stood at the edge of the dance floor. "What's going on with you and my father?"

"N- nothing..." Marty said in a trembling voice, but she knew her answer was lame. Jack seemed to see right through her.

"Your father helped me today when my car broke down," Marty said as she did her best to explain. "I was walking ... and he stopped to help me. I left my purse in his car... so he brought it back to me. That's all it was..."

"I don't believe it!" Jack exclaimed. "I know my father's reputation! All this time, I thought you were breaking up with me because you just wanted to be friends... but the truth is, you got something going on with my father!"

"I do not!"

"I should have known!" Jack said in disgust.

"Jack, really... I am not involved with your father."

"Maybe not, but you want to be!"

Taking his arm, Marty lead him from the party. Once they stepped out in the cool night air, Marty felt they could really talk without an audience. The party was so packed that Marty had never even seen the hostess. She wanted to go home.

"Jack, take me home."

"Alright," he said with a sigh as he started walking toward his car.

"You believe me, don't you?" she asked on the ride back to Marty's apartment.

Jack didn't answer as he just stared ahead at the road. "I just met your father yesterday," Marty pointed out. "You don't think I am really sleeping with him, do you?"

"I know how fast he moves," Jack said as they pulled up at Marty's apartment building.

"Jack, please come in. We could talk about this."

"No thanks. I don't want any of my father's left-overs. Did you stay in a motel with him last night?"

"What? No! Ohhh my God!" Marty cried out with flaming cheeks.

"Well, it's pretty obvious you think my dad's more attractive than me. I hear he's really generous with his women. You'll have to let me know if that's true."

Marty responded by slapping Jack promptly across the face. Not another word was exchanged between them as she got out of the car.

It was a official. Jack Manning was as jealous and exasperating as his father!


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~Chapter Four~*~**

Marty arrived at University Hospital to begin her training under Dr. Larry Wolek. "Basically, I just need you to follow me today and observe. It's going to be a rather routine day here at the hospital. Most of the patients are just coming in for physicals," Dr. Wolek explained. "Do you have any questions?"

"Only one," Marty replied. "Will I actually be interacting with any of the patients?"

"No, this will just give you a chance to observe certain hospital procedures. Until you start your medical internship, you won't be able to practice medicine."

"Alright, I am ready to meet some patients," Marty told Larry with a smile.

"Okay, here comes the first one now," Larry stated when he saw his first patient of the day stepping off the elevator. "Hello, Mr. Manning."

Marty bit her lip, seeing that it was Todd Manning who had come to visit Larry at the hospital. "Are you ready for your exam?" Dr. Larry asked Todd.

"Yes, I am," Todd replied as he set his gaze onto Marty. "But first, who is this lovely young lady?"

"This would be Marty, a pre-med student. She's training at the hospital and I was hoping you wouldn't mind if she observed when I give you your check-up today?"

"Will she be sticking me with needles?" Todd asked with a frown.

Larry laughed softly. "No, Marty's not training to be a nurse. She doesn't give injections. Actually, she's not allowed to practice medicine until she begins her internship, so she'll just be observing today... That is, if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Todd said as he gave Marty a wicked smirk. "The more the merrier, I always say."

"You have a great attitude, Todd. I wish you'd share that with all my patients," Larry stated as he started leading Todd toward the exam rooms.

"I will let the nurse get you a gown... and you can make yourself comfortable," said Larry as he lead Todd into Exam Room 1. Feeling uneasy, Marty followed along as well.

"Marty and I will be back just as soon as you're undressed," Larry stated.

Todd and Marty's gazes met and held after Larry had spoken. "Come on, Marty, let's give our patient a little privacy," Larry prompted as Marty remained in the room although Dr. Wolek was about to leave.

"Alright," she said as she was abruptly pulled out her trance.

_Todd Manning was getting naked... and she was about to witness his exam!  
_

~*~o~*~

Marty's heart was doing flip-flops in her chest when she walked back into the exam room a few minutes later with Dr. Wolek. Todd was wearing the thin, hospital nightgown as he lay back on the exam table. He looked peaceful and relaxed as he was approached by Marty and Dr. Wolek.

"This is the first male physical exam that Marty has ever observed, so I am certain it will be a little uncomfortable for her. If you have no objections, Mr. Manning, I would like to let Marty observe every aspect of your exam, including the genital and rectal exam."

"I don't mind," Todd said as his gaze met Marty's. "I will allow it, in the name of medicine. She has to learn somehow. I'll be her guinea pig."

"Thank you. Shall we begin?"

"Sure, start poking and prodding... and I will just lay back and relax."

Larry walked over and put on a pair of latex gloves. He returned to his patient and examined his ears, nose, and throat. "Everything looks good," Dr. Wolek said. "Let's take a listen to your heart."

He placed the stethoscope on Todd's chest and listened to Todd's heartbeat. "That's great as well. Now we'll check your blood pressure."

Marty didn't say a word as she watched Larry preforming the exam. After Todd had gotten through the first part of the physical exam, Larry announced it was time to examine Todd's sex organs. Marty felt slightly faint as Dr. Wolek began opening the paper nightgown Todd was wearing.

"Relax, Todd, the first thing I will do is examine your penis. I will be looking for bulges, scars, hernias or abnormalities."

"I assure you that my penis is fine, Doc," Todd said with a chuckle. "Do your patients often get erections during this exam?"

"To be honest, a few of them do. It's natural that with stimulation, some men would get an erection during the exam. You shouldn't feel embarrassed if you do," explained Dr. Wolek. As he was speaking, Dr Wolek completely parted the material of Todd's hospital gown, revealing Todd's penis. Marty sucked in her breath, completely in awe as she got her first glimpse of Todd's masculinity.

Todd glanced at Marty as Dr. Wolek began to manipulate his penis and examine him. She had a difficult time remaining objective during Todd's exam because of her feelings for him. She found herself wanting to touch him herself, but that definitely wasn't allowed.

"Alright, Todd. It's time now for your anal exam. We'll need you to stand and bend over the exam table," said Dr. Wolek. "The key is to relax."

Marty watched as Todd got into position and Dr. Wolek lubricated one finger. "Relax, Todd," said Dr. Wolek as he inserted his finger into Todd's anus. Marty forgot to breathe as she saw Dr. Wolek's finger disappear into Todd.

"Everything looks fine," Dr. Wolek stated as he withdrew his finger. "You're perfectly healthy."

"That's great, Doc. Can I get dressed now?" Todd asked.

"Sure, go right ahead. Marty, why don't you come with me so we can discuss what you've observed?" Larry coaxed.

"Alright," Marty replied as she followed Larry out of the exam room.

"So, how was the observation of your first male physical exam?" Larry asked her once they were alone.

"It was ... uhhhh... just fine," Marty said as she fought her embarrassment.

"I think you did wonderful. Why don't you go take a fifteen minute break, then meet me over by the nurse's station?"

"Sure, thanks Dr. Wolek," Marty responded as she walked off to take her break.

Marty was headed toward the nurse's lounge for a refreshing glass of ice water when she was approached in the hallway by Todd. "Hey, I need to talk to you," he said. "It's about Jack."

"What about Jack?" Marty asked breathlessly. It was so strange to be talking to him now, considering he was completely clothed after just having seen him naked in the exam room.

"He came home with a bruise across his cheek. He told me you slapped him."

"He deserved it!" Marty exclaimed.

She looked around, trying to keep her voice down. After all, this was a hospital, and she was doing her best to behave in a professional manner, but having Todd around made her feel on edge. "Todd, I think you should go," she told him quietly.

"I'm sure that my son said something to insult you and he deserved to be slapped, but I just want to know what it was he said. After all, he is my son."

"Alright," Marty said reluctantly. "If you must know, he accused me of sleeping with you."

"He did WHAT?" Todd said in a gasp.

"At the party, I broke up with Jack and told him I just want to be friends. On the ride home, he accused me of dumping him because I'd rather sleep with you. In fact, he said I probably spent the night with you in a motel."

"He's going to be in so much trouble!" Todd said in a growl. "No one's going to talk to you like that. When I get my hands on him, I'll-."

"Todd, calm down!" Marty insisted.

"I can't calm down! I can't believe he said those things to you."

"He gets his rude mouth from you," Marty stated as she rolled her eyes at him.

"So, he thinks you're my current girlfriend?"

"I suppose... or one of your mistresses."

Todd was fuming as he grabbed Marty's arm. "Hey, can we go somewhere and talk about this privately?"

"No, I only have a fifteen minute break. Would you just go... and leave me alone?"

They were glaring at each other when Dr. Wolek came down the hall. He overheard the last part of their conversation. "What's going on here?" he asked as he looked at Marty.

"Actually I-," Marty began.

"Actually, Doctor, Ms. Saybrooke is an old friend of mine," Todd explained.

"Really?" Larry spoke as he looked at Marty.

Marty nodded. "I was just asking Mr. Manning to leave," Marty stated.

"I don't care if Mr. Manning is an old friend of yours. That's no way to be talking to a patient," Larry reprimanded. "Now please, apologize to Mr. Manning."

"I'm very sorry," Marty said as she looked at Todd.

"Apology accepted. I have to go," Todd said as he nodded in acknowledgement to Dr. Wolek. "Have a good day." Then he turned on his heel and walked toward the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Larry asked Marty.

"It was nothing, Dr. Wolek. Absolutely nothing at all," Marty insisted.

~*~o~*~

That evening, Marty had no sooner got home and started to relax when Megan was giving her the third degree. "What's going on with you and Jack's father?" Megan asked.

"Ohhh no, Megan! Not you, too," Marty said with a heavy sigh.

"Ohhh come on, Marty. You came out and talked to him in a towel. I saw the way he looked at you... as though he wanted to gobble you up for his breakfast. Then you broke up with Jack... after he said you have a thing for his father."

"I broke up with Jack BEFORE he said I have thing for his father..."

"Whatever. I just know you, Marty. Ever since you've met Jack's dad, you've been different. You're hot for him, aren't you?"

"No, Megan, I..." Marty started to protest, but she didn't get far because there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Marty said with annoyance as she walked over to the door.

She pulled it open expecting to see Jason or one of their many friends, but to her shock and surprise, it was Todd standing there, holding a bouquet of gorgeous red roses.

"Todd?" Marty spoke with surprise.

"Hello, Marty. I brought you something," he said as he handed her the bouquet. "These are for you, and I wanted you to know that I had your car towed and my personal mechanic will be taking a look at it."

"You... you didn't have to do that," Marty said, feeling flustered. Todd had surprised her greatly with the roses and his assistance with her car. She hadn't been expecting his thoughtfulness and generosity.

"Well, we can't have you saying I'm rude. I'm not always rude. I can be a really good guy. And you need your car to get to the hospital and help out your patients."

"I don't have any patients. I only observe," Marty reminded him.

"But you'll be a brilliant doctor someday... I am sure of it," he said as he gazed at her fondly.

Megan cleared her throat, and Marty suddenly remembered she was in the room. "Hey, Marty, I hate to interrupt, but I'm supposed to meet Jason at the Palace Hotel. Are you coming?" Megan asked.

Marty shook her head. She didn't want to intrude on Megan's date with Jason. "No, you go on ahead and have a nice time with Jason. I ... uhhh... I have other plans..." Marty stated quickly.

"Okay, Marty, have fun," Megan said as she kissed Marty's cheek. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Manning."

"Good evening, Megan," Todd replied as Megan grabbed her coat and purse and headed out the door.

"Alone at last," Todd said as Marty stood there holding the bright bouquet of roses.

"I should put these in some water," Marty said as she hurried into the kitchen to grab a vase. Todd followed her as she arranged the roses.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Todd asked. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Marty shook her head after setting the crystal vase on the table. "Why not?" he asked as he cornered her by the edge of the sink.

"I- I have a date," she quickly lied.

"With who?" he asked. "I know it's not with Jack."

"No, it isn't Jack," she replied. "It's just... with an old friend."

"I see..." Todd said as he lowered himself into a chair at the table. "I guess I will stay and chat with you until your date arrives."

"Make me a sandwich," he commanded her.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Chapter Five~*~**

"Did you just command me to make you a sandwich?" she asked him.

"Yes, I did," he responded. "I've had a long day. I had a doctor's appointment this morning as you know. Then I was in meetings all day at the office. I never got any lunch. Now it's dinner time, and you refuse to go out with me."

"Because I- Because I have a date," she stuttered.

"Please make me sandwich, Marty. I'm so hungry," he said, changing his tactic. "I'll be forever grateful."

"Well, alright," she agreed. "You brought me the roses. You gave me a ride when my car broke down. And now you've had my vehicle towed so your mechanic can look at it."

"I did do all that," he said with a little grin. "You see, I am not so rude. I can be a great guy."

Despite herself, she smiled. He was completely exasperating and temperamental, but he did have his good qualities. Her stomach was doing flip-flops from being in his presence. He seemed to take up her whole kitchen.

"I'll make you a sandwich," she said as she walked over to the refrigerator and withdrew some cold cuts.

"Turkey, ham, or roast beef?" she asked him.

"I'll want it all."

She didn't respond as she placed the slices of meat between two pieces of bread. She put cheddar cheese on the sandwich and served it to Todd on a plate. "Where's the mayo?" he asked her.

"Here," she said as she brought him a jar of mayonnaise along with a knife.

"It looks great, babe. Thank you," he said as he doctored his sandwich with plenty of mayo and raised it to his lips to take a bite.

"How about some iced tea?" she offered. She got a pitcher from the fridge and poured him a glass. She set it on the table near his sandwich.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Todd asked as he referred to the sandwich and his glass of tea.

"I told you... I'm going on a date."

"Yes, so you keep saying," he said knowingly. "But while you wait, you can sit down and keep me company. Tell me about yourself... What do you like to do when you're not dating my son?"

Marty sat down across from him, frowning at the mention of her dating Jack. "Ohhh please, let's not talk about Jack."

"We have to talk about him. I must apologize for my son's behavior. He had no right to say the things he did. I had a talk with him, and I assure you, it's not going to happen again."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He was very apologetic. He regrets insulting you."

"He should. I can't believe him, accusing me of sleeping with you."

Todd didn't speak as he nibbled on his sandwich. He finished the food on his plate and had a long drink of his tea. He gave Marty a smile as he thanked her for the delicious meal she had prepared for him.

"Tomorrow night I'll take you out. I know this really great restaurant. You're gonna love it."

"Todd, I can't date you."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're old enough to be my father. And besides, I don't even like you. Every time I see you, we have a fight."

"That's because you're fighting it, Marty. You're fighting the attraction between us. You know it."

Marty jumped up from the table, no longer willing to participate in the conversation. She rushed into the living room and stared out the window. "Waiting for someone?" Todd asked as he came up behind her.

Marty turned to look at him. "No one's coming, are they? You aren't going out tonight."

"How... how did you know?" Marty asked when she finally gave up and admitted it. She didn't really have a date.

"Your eyes betrayed you. They speak volumes, Marty... and right now they are saying, you'd rather go out with me."

"You're really full of yourself, Todd. What makes you think I'd want to go out with you?"

"Because now your lips are telling me that they want me to kiss you."

"They are not!" she said as she moved away from the window and sat down on the couch. Her heart was pounding at the mere mention of Todd giving her a kiss.

He chuckled as he sat down in the big over-stuffed chair across from her. "You can deny it, but it's true," he said.

"No, it's not," she argued.

She switched on the T.V. and pretended to show interest in true crime program. She was watching the screen and trying to keep her mind off Todd's lips on hers. When she glanced back at Todd, she noticed he had fallen asleep, his head lulling against the back of the chair.

Staring at him with longing, Marty wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She'd been kissed before; she had been kissed plenty, but never by anyone like Todd. The guys she dated were mere babies, and Todd was a sexy, delectable man.

As erotic thoughts drug her away, she imagined a date with him...

_It started out at romantic restaurant as they gazed into each other's eyes over candlelight... then he took her back to his hotel. They stood on the balcony as he kissed her senseless in the light of the moon._

"Ohhh Todd," her dream-self sighed as he took her in his arms.

Suddenly she realized Todd's eyes were open and he was staring at her. "What were you thinking about, Marty?" he demanded. "Your face is flushed and your eyes have become smoky-blue with desire..."

"I- I wasn't thinking of anything," she lied to him. "You ... uhhhh... better go. I need to clean up the kitchen and do the dishes."

Instead of waiting for him to leave, Marty rushed off into the kitchen. She wet her hands with cold water and pressed them to her face. She felt so hot, and she really needed to cool down.

*Ohhh God, Megan's right! I am hot for him... soooo hot!* Marty was thinking.

Suddenly Todd appeared at her side as she stood at the sink. "Can I help you dry the dishes?" he asked.

"No!" she said a bit too loudly because she was so flustered. "I- I can clean up from the meal. You- you better go."

He made her so nervous because she wanted him so damn much. *Ohhh how can I make him leave?* Marty was thinking.

"Alright then, but before I go..."

Suddenly his words trailed away as he stared into her eyes. She lost her breath as he bent forward and his lips were on hers. She melted into that kiss because she needed it so much. Her soul soared as his lips took hers in a kiss of passion.

"I don't think you can deny it anymore," he said when he finally withdrew from the kiss. "You want me."

She was breathless, unable to draw in air so that she could speak. "See you at seven tomorrow night," he told her.

When she didn't answer, he just gave her knowing grin. Then as stealthily as he had kissed her, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~Chapter Six~*~**

Marty stared at her reflection in the mirror as she prepared for her date with Todd. "Are you going to change your hairstyle AGAIN?" Megan teased as she walked into Marty's bedroom carrying her suitcases.

Megan was prepared to leave for Christmas break. Her dad would soon be arriving to pick her up. Marty too had her bag packed. She hoped that Todd wouldn't mind to drive her to Aunt Kiki's after their date.

Marty had been fussing about her appearance for some time now. She wanted to look perfect for Todd. He was used to dating older, more sophisticated women, and she didn't want to look too childish or immature. She had chosen a slinky red dress with spaghetti straps to catch his eye. Her long blond curls were piled atop her head with tendrils curling down around her face in subtle wisps. As she gazed at her reflection, she looked like a woman out of a glamour magazine. She wondered if Todd would like her new and improved look.

"Really, Marty. You look fabulous. Todd Manning's mouth will water when he sees you," Megan spoke. "I can't believe you're really going out on a date with him. He's as hot as sin... but I wonder what Jack will say."

"Jack already thinks I am his mistress," Marty pointed out. "Who cares what Jack thinks. He's just a jerk."

"Yes, but Jack's his son... and you used to date him. You have to admit, that does make things rather awkward."

Marty sighed as she picked up her black velvet purse. She gathered her luggage and carried it over toward the door. She didn't want to forget it when Todd came to pick her up. "I'm not worried about Jack at all... or what he thinks," Marty said to Megan.

*But Todd... Well, that's another story,* she added silently. Her heart was fluttering in her chest... and she had butterflies dancing in her tummy. Waiting for Todd had her tied up in knots.

Megan seemed to sense Marty's nervousness and came over to put her arm around her. "Everything's going to be fine, Marty. You and Todd will have a wonderful date," she assured her dearest friend. "I know you really care about him... because I have never seen you act this way... EVER. Are you in love with Todd Manning?"

Marty didn't have a chance to answer because the doorbell rang. "Either that's Todd... or it's my father. I'll answer it," Megan offered.

She walked over to the door and pulled it open. A gust of winter frost came into the apartment as Todd stood in the doorway. Marty's heart beat faster, seeing him dressed up in a brown cashmere sweater and a pair of dark-blue denim jeans. He looked delectable as Megan moved aside so he could enter the apartment.

"Hello, Mr. Manning. How are you tonight?" Megan asked him.

"Freezing my ass off," Todd answered. "I wasn't expecting freezing temperatures. I am afraid all I brought was this sweater and a light-weight jacket. I should have brought my winter coat."

"Yes, it is mighty cold out there," Megan agreed. "The temperature is dropping fast... and they say we are going to get a ton of snow."

"The weather man can hold off on the snow... at least until Marty and I finish our date. Where is she?"

Marty stepped around the corner as she came into Todd's view. "Hello, Todd," she said as she walked over to him.

Todd was awestruck at Marty's beauty and couldn't even find his voice. "How are you tonight?" she asked.

"I- I am fine," he answered. "And suddenly I am not so cold anymore."

Megan laughed. "I told you he'd like your dress," she said to Marty.

"Dad just pulled up... and he's waiting outside, so I better go. I will see you over Christmas break," Megan said as she hugged her friend. "Don't peek at your presents."

"I wouldn't dream of peeking," Marty said as she returned Megan's hug. "Give your family my love."

"I will. And have a wonderful date." Megan's eyes twinkled as she put on her coat, gathered up her luggage and hurried out the door. Her dad honked just as she was leaving the apartment.

"She didn't take all of the suitcases," Todd said as he gestured to one that still set near the door.

"Yes, because that one is mine," Marty explained. "I wanted to ask if you if you'd mind driving me out to Aunt Kiki's ... after our date."

"I wouldn't mind at all," Todd answered. "But I hope you have a warm coat to wear over that sexy dress. You're going to freeze your pretty little ass off if you go outside dressed like that."

Marty smirked as she reached for her warm coat that was hanging on a peg near the front door. "This coat is nice and thick. It should do," she said as she bundled up in it.

"You look like a cute little Eskimo," Todd spoke as he reached for her suitcase.

Marty picked up her purse as they prepared to go. "Thank you," she said as she gave him her hand. Her flesh tingled as he walked her to the door. A moment later, she locked up her apartment, and they were ready to go.

"Really though, you look beautiful tonight. Your hair - it looks fabulous," he said as he walked with her toward the car.

"Thank you," she repeated. "You look handsome yourself tonight. That sweater looks good on you."

"Does it?" he said as he gazed into her dark-blue eyes.

"Yes... the fabric... ummmm... It clings to your muscles... and it looks really good."

"You like my muscles?" he questioned her.

"Ohhh yeah... I like them, very much," she said, blushing a little.

He reached out and lightly caressed her cheek. "Well, I like that dress on you, too," he stated. "You look really hot tonight."

"That's good," Marty said with a nervous little laugh. "Because I am cold."

"Let's get you into the warm car then," Todd said as he opened the passenger side door. Once Marty was seated, he threw her luggage into the backseat. He then climbed into the car and got ready to leave the parking lot.

No sooner had they left the parking space when it began to snow. "Ahhh look! Snowflakes!" Marty said happily.

"Don't sound so happy about it," grumbled Todd. "I don't want it to snow like crazy and ruin our date."

Marty huddled down in the seat, trying to keep warm. "Where are going tonight... on our date?" she asked Todd.

"I am taking you to a romantic Italian restaurant... and after a delicious meal, we'll go dancing at my favorite club."

"I can't get in! I'm not twenty-one."

"I can get you in," he promised with a wink. "I have my ways."

"Good," she said with a grin. "Does that mean I get to drink, too?"

Todd's eyes twinkled mischievously as he tried to concentrate on the road. Already the snow was starting to come down at an alarming rate. It was certain they'd have a white Christmas.

"Well, I might let you have a sip of mine. I wouldn't want anyone to say I had corrupted you..."

"Todd Manning, corrupter of young girls," Marty teased him.

"No, only you," he said as he gazed at her for a moment. Her heart started to flutter in her chest again, but this time not with nervousness. She wanted Todd. She wanted him so much that it had become her sole purpose for breathing. She suddenly hoped he would kiss her again. A small smile came to her lips when she thought of his delicious kiss.

"So you like the thought of me corrupting you?" Todd asked her with a devilish grin.

"Yes... ummmm... Well, maybe," she said as she looked down at her purse and played with the clasp of the zipper.

"Something's changed about you tonight," he observed. "You don't hate me as much as you generally do - although, I do not think you ever really hated me after all."

"No, I don't hate you. I wouldn't go out on a date with you, if I hated you."

Todd didn't remark as they pulled up at the restaurant and found a parking space in the lot. A huge gust of chilling air sent snow into Marty's face as Todd helped her from the vehicle. "Aren't you cold?" she asked as she referred to him wearing only a sweater and no coat.

"I'm frozen," he responded. "But I am sure your company will warm me up quickly enough."

Marty smiled at him as he held her hand and lead her inside the restaurant. The waiter greeted them and lead them to a table that Todd had called to reserve. It was a romantic setting with flickering candlelight and red roses. Marty's heart started fluttering again when she was seated across from Todd.

"Hungry?" Todd asked her as he lay his hand upon his menu.

"Yes, I am... actually. How about you?"

"I'm always starved," he stated.

When the waiter came back around, he ordered two huge meals for them, including appetizers. "You'll love the food here, baby. They serve excellent gelato for desert."

"I don't think I can eat any gelato. I am far too cold."

"I'll warm you up later," he said as he gave her a wink.

Marty nearly dropped her glass of water. All she could think about was dancing in his arms at the club, his body close to hers. Her lips were aching for his kiss as she tried to make conversation, but try as she might, she couldn't keep her mind off sex.

"It's getting hot in here," she said as she took a huge sip of her water.

"It is," he agreed as he eyed her in that sexy red dress. He could see the tops of her breasts overflowing from the fabric. He wanted to touch them and mold them in his hands. He wanted to touch her everywhere and make her scream. He reached for his own glass of water, feeling parched. He took a large gulp, then did his best to make conversation with Marty.

"How are things at the hospital?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," she answered. "How's Jack?"

"I hardly hear from him anymore. I guess he's busy with college life."

"Are you and Jack doing anything special for Christmas?"

"No, he went skiing with his friends, so I am not doing anything special at all."

"You're spending Christmas alone?" Marty said to him sadly.

"Don't say it like that. I am a grown man. I'm perfectly capable of spending a holiday alone."

"But I want you to spend Christmas with me," Marty told him.

She hadn't meant to blurt that out... but it was entirely true. She didn't want Todd to be alone for the holidays. Plus, the idea of spending Christmas with him beside a cozy fire warmed her heart.

"What would your aunt think?"

"I don't care what she thinks. She's a cantankerous old lady, and I hate spending Christmas with her."

Todd laughed. He was still grinning when the waiter brought them their appetizers. Marty tried the risoto as she delicately spread it on a cracker and raised it to her lips. "Delicious," she said as she gave Todd a smile.

It wasn't long until their main dish had arrived. After a delicious meal, Todd paid the check, then it was time to leave for the club. "Bundle up, baby," Todd said before they left the restaurant. "It's starting to snow heavily and I don't want you to freeze out there."

"What about you?" Marty asked as they stepped outside into the frigid air.

"As soon as we get to the car, I will put on my jacket," Todd assured her.

Minutes later, they were huddled in the car as it started warming up. Marty was actually shivering as she tried to stay warm. "I can't believe this weather. Tonight totally sucks," Todd grumbled.

"No, it doesn't. We are together... on a date... and we're about to go to a club."

"That's right. It will be just the beginning of your corruption," Todd said to her teasingly.

"Are we going to dirty dance together?" she asked him with a giggle.

"If you want to."

Just the thought of it sent fierce tingles through her body. She was suddenly hot again as the sexual attraction between them sizzled. "I can't wait to dance with you," she said.

"I knew you would like dancing," he remarked as they pulled up at The Midnight Blue, a dance club.

A few minutes later, the bouncer who was a friend of Todd's, let them in without checking their IDs. "How many teenage girls do you bring here to this club?" Marty asked Todd over the loud music as they entered and approached the dance floor.

"Only you. I don't usually date anyone in your age group," he told her honestly.

"Why not?"

"I never wanted to until I met you," he stated as they arrived at the dance floor.

As a fast number began to play, he took her hands and they began to dance. Marty smiled at him as their bodies moved to the erotic beat of the music. After just a few minutes, Marty was breathless. She was actually glad when a slow song began to play so she could relax in Todd's embrace.

Todd put his arms around her waist as he pulled her in close. "I love dancing with you," he whispered in her ear. "And holding you like this."

"I love it, too," she murmured.

Todd tugged her closer, until he could feel her breasts pressed up against the muscles of his chest. He groaned a little because he longed to caress them. "Do you come here often?" she asked him.

"Now and then. But never before have I had as much fun as I am having with you."

"I'm having a wonderful time. Although I am a little worried about the snow. Aunt Kiki lives way up on the mountain... and I hope they've plowed the roads."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll get you to your aunt's safely," he promised. He lightly pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Thank you, Todd," she said as she held him closer. Being in his arms was wonderful. She absolutely wasn't cold anymore when he held her in his arms.

After awhile as the music played and they danced, Marty realized that Todd was toying with the straps of her dress. Ever so often, his hands would slide down her back in a soft caress. She was becoming increasingly aroused by his tender touch. "I need a drink," she said as she pulled out of his arms when the song had ended.

"Me, too," he said as he stared into the blue jewels of her eyes. "What would you like... a coke?"

"I'll have whatever you are having."

He walked up to the bar and ordered himself a rum and coke. "And I will have a virgin one for the beautiful lady here," Todd said to the bartender.

"Coming right up," said the bartender as he went to prepare their drinks.

"A virgin one?" Marty quipped.

"Well, you are a virgin... aren't you?" Todd asked as his hazel eyes penetrated deep into hers.

Marty didn't have a chance to answer before the bartender came back, carrying their drinks. "I'll let you have a sip of mine," Todd said as he gave Marty his glass. "Just don't drink too much. I don't want to corrupt you... Too fast."

Marty smiled at him as she took a sip of his drink. "It's delicious," she said before she handed it back to him.

Todd chuckled as he saw her licking her lips. "Well, I am only having one because I am driving and those roads may become precarious with all that snow."

"True, maybe we should go soon. I don't want to get stranded anywhere."

"We'll finish our drinks, then we'll go. I hate to call off our evening so soon, but I want you to make it home for Christmas."

"Thank you, Todd," she said before taking a sip of her coke.

After they left the club, Todd realized the roads were slick. Todd could tell by the condition of the sidewalk. In Marty's heels, she nearly tripped and fell. "Be careful, baby," he warned as he held her hand and helped her to the car.

"I will never be warm again," Marty shivered.

A few minutes later, they were in the car as Todd cranked the heater and the defrost. "I hope they have plowed that road leading up to the mountain. If not, we may get stranded," he warned.

"Wouldn't we freeze to death?" Marty worried.

"Maybe, but I will do everything in my power to keep you warm." Marty shivered at the sexual innuendo in his voice. She was certain he would do just that... if given a chance.

They were on their way toward Aunt Kiki's, and Todd had his eyes on the road. The snow was still falling down at a steady rate and the roads had not been cleared. "Damn! Where the hell are those snow plows?!" Todd cursed.

"Well, it's Christmas Eve. Everyone's home with their family, sitting by the cozy fire, stringing popcorn."

"I would still be dancing with you if it wasn't for this wretched weather!" Todd grumbled.

"I am sorry about our evening, Todd. But we can go out again sometime," Marty said. "And by the way, to answer your question from earlier... The answer is 'yes.' I AM a virgin."

Todd nearly went off the road. The weather conditions, coupled with her admission had left him at a disadvantage. His car swerved in a semi-circle, then righted itself at the edge of the road way.

"Are you alright?" Todd asked Marty in concern.

"I ... I think so," she said. "What happened?"

"I lost control of the vehicle. The roads are too slick. I'm afraid we'll have to wait here till the snow plows clear off the road."

"Ohhh no... this isn't good," she said as she huddled up in her coat. "Won't we freeze here?"

"It's very possible," Todd said as he turned off the engine. "I have to shut the car off, to conserve the gasoline as well as the battery. I'm not sure when the snow plows will be going by... so I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to make our own body heat."

"What?" Marty gasped. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Surely you can guess," he said with a small smirk. "We'll crawl into the back seat and snuggle up together. We'll keep each other warm until help comes."

"That will work?"

"Sure it will... but skin on skin contact is best."

"You're joking?!"

"No, Marty, we have to make body heat. It's a matter of life and death. You crawl into the back seat and get comfy. Then I'll join you."

Marty looked like she was about to protest, but then she complied. She was so cold, and she longed for Todd's arms around her. Her eyes were droopy and as the cold penetrated her, she began to feel tired.

She had managed to crawl over the seat and had situated herself with her thick coat wrapped up around her. A minute later, Todd stepped out of the car and quickly joined her in the back. She brushed snowflakes out of his hair as he reached for her in the near darkness. "Are you scared, baby?" he asked her softly.

"A little," she answered. "But I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"I wouldn't," he assured her. "I asked you on this date... and I am going to keep the two of us from suffering from hypothermia."

"Alright, Todd," she whispered as she snuggled up in his arms. "But I am getting tired... Very tired. I think I will just take a nap."

"No!" Todd said urgently. "You can't fall asleep. Then your body temperature could drop... and you'll freeze. I will just have to do whatever is necessary to keep you awake."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"This," he said as his lips lowered onto hers. The passion was flaming between them like a burning candle as he slid his hands under her coat. He was playing with the straps of her dress as he had earlier in the club. This time he slid them down, exposing her shoulders. After a moment, he opened her coat as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Todd," she murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair. His touch felt so good; she was melting in a warm sea of pleasure. She wanted to immerse herself in it and never return.

He nibbled her neck as he pushed the top of her dress down, exposing her beautiful breasts. He cupped them in his hands, squeezing them lightly until her nipples tingled and burned. She was so lost in the passion he evoked in her that she forgot all about where they were or the situation they were in. *Todd... Todd... I want you...* her mind whispered.

He bit the soft flesh of her neck, making her gasp. He then spread tender kisses around the curve of her breast. "I want to make you mine, Marty," she heard him say before he captured her nipple in his mouth. He sucked it strongly, making her gasp in desire as he flicked over it with his tongue.

She was so wet; she thought she was drowning. She was half-laying on the seat as he pressed himself on top of her. She could feel the hard ridge of his arousal pressed against her tummy. She throbbed and burned as he rocked his pelvis against her lightly.

"Please Todd. Can I touch you?" she asked.

Her small hands were searching, rubbing his firm muscles and gliding down his body toward her goal. She slid a hand into the waistband of his jeans, seeking his arousal. It didn't take her long to find his throbbing erection, and she grasped it in her hand.

"Ohhh Marty, you're killing me!" he groaned as she started stroking him.

His flesh was velvety and hot as she ran her hand up and down his length. She wanted to see him and taste him, but she couldn't; it was too dark within the car. All she could do was caress him and bring him pleasure. She squeezed him lightly as she ran her hand in sensuous caresses up and down his throbbing flesh.

"Stop, baby," he warned. "You'll make me cum."

She didn't heed his warnings. She continued to stroke him as he approached his climax. He wanted to protest and push her hand away, but he couldn't. It felt too damn good. He instinctively knew this wasn't the time or the place to take her to paradise. She deserved more than the backseat of a car when she experienced her first time.

"Marty!" he exclaimed as he exploded in her grasp.

She kissed him on the lips as their tongues collided. Their kiss was suddenly interrupted as bright light shown into the vehicle. Todd's eyes were riveted to Marty's pink-tipped breasts in it's illuminating glow.

"Stop, baby," he said as he pulled her hand out of his pants. "It's the snow plow."

Sure enough, the snow plow was headed up the mountain. "The roads should be fine now," Todd said as he lightly kissed her lips.

Marty didn't say anything as she fixed her clothing. She felt embarrassed by her display of passion and a bit unhappy because she didn't get her own release. "I'm sorry, babe... that we were interrupted," Todd said to her gently when he saw her downcast expression. "But we can't... in the backseat of the car. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"You do not want me," Marty said as her lower lip trembled.

There were tears in her lashes as she looked at him, and Todd felt like an ass. "No, no. I do want you," he assured her. "I want you so much. Just not here... and not now."

He kissed her gently and helped her zip up her coat. She was trembling and her hands weren't working properly. "I am going to take you to your aunt's now. Let's return to the front seat," he coaxed.

"What happened earlier... before the snow plows came - I have never done anything like that before..."

"I know. It's okay. I enjoyed it very much... and sometime I promise I will return the favor," he said as he gave her another soft lingering kiss. "But right now, I gotta get you to your aunt's. It's really late, after midnight... and she's probably worried about you."

"Okay," Marty said as she tried not to cry. She was feeling emotional all of the sudden, and she wasn't sure why. She maneuvered herself into the front seat and sat down on the passenger's side. A moment later, Todd joined her behind the wheel as he started the car.

The engine purred as the vehicle warmed up. "Do you think your aunt Kiki is stringing popcorn in front of the fire?" Todd teased to lift Marty's spirits.

"She's probably cursing my name," Marty answered.

"It's not your fault that the sky decided to drop a ton of snow on us tonight," Todd said as he carefully resumed the drive back up the mountain.

"Even so, she isn't happy that my parents died and left me in her care."

"Well, she's a bitch then... and I might just have to give her a piece of my mind."

"You'd stick up for me?" Marty asked him in surprise.

"Sure I would," he said. "I wouldn't let anyone bad mouth you, Marty. I care far too much."

A little smile came to her face as she reached over across the seat and touched his hand. "Thank you, Todd."

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry that our date has turned out... well, kind of crappy."

"It wasn't ALL crappy. I got to taste my first mix drink."

*That isn't all I wish you had got to taste,* Todd said to her in his head.

He was still smirking when they arrived at Aunt Kiki's; an immense mansion she had bought with Marty's parents's money. "Wow, nice place," Todd remarked. "You grew up here?"

"No. I grew up in Llanview, in the home my parents owned before they died. Aunt Kiki sold the mansion to Dorian Lord, then she bought this mansion on Llantano Mountain. She likes her privacy. I only come up to see her on the holidays. I prefer hanging out with Megan."

"I can see why. Megan's a nice girl."

"She's my dearest friend," Marty said as she stepped from the car. She was walking around to the back of the vehicle to get her suitcase, but she slipped on the ice and landed on her knee. Tears filled her eyes when she saw all the blood.

"What happened?" Todd asked as he caught her in his arms. He reached for her suitcase from the backseat as he held her against his chest.

"I fell," she told him. "And I hurt my knee."

"I can see that," Todd said as he stared at the bloody wound. "I better get you inside where it's warm."

He carried her up to the front door of the mansion along with her luggage. He knocked on the door as he tried to shelter Marty from the chilling wind. A moment later, the door opened and a woman glared at them.

"Aunt Kiki," Marty spoke.

"Where the hell have you been, Marty? I have been worried sick! I almost called the hospital and all the morgues! I am not young anymore... and my heart can't take all this nonsense!" she shrieked as Todd carried Marty inside. Once they were standing in the foyer, Todd gently placed Marty on her feet.

"Who's this?" Kiki growled as she stared at Todd.

"This is my date, Todd Manning," Marty explained. "I'm sorry we were late but the roads were bad and we -!"

"What the hell?" Kiki gasped. "You're dating him? Isn't he a bit too old for you? Hell, weren't you dating his son not even two weeks ago? What's wrong with you, Marty? Are you becoming a whore?!"

Todd's face contorted in fury when he heard Kiki call Marty a whore. "No one speaks to Marty that way," Todd spoke in a cool, but dangerous voice. "Yes, I am several years older than your niece, but I really care about her. When you truly care about someone, age isn't a factor."

"You just want to get into my niece's panties!" Kiki accused. "You probably think you can get your hands on her fortune, but it's not gonna happen. That money is mine... at least until Marty graduates."

"I have no desire to get my hands on Marty's fortune. I am a millionaire, thank you very much."

Hearing that Todd was wealthy suddenly made Kiki change her tune. "Ohhh you are THAT Todd Manning!" she gasped. "Do come in... and sit down by the warm fire! I will get you a nice mug of hot chocolate to warm you right up. Would you like to stay for Christmas?! We have plenty of food!"

Todd stared at Kiki in disbelief. She was a total bitch, just as Marty had said. The urge to tell her off and leave the premises was strong, but the need to stay and protect Marty was much stronger. Marty had said she wanted to spend Christmas with him... and he certainly wanted to spend it with her. Besides the roads were far too unsafe for him to attempt heading back down the mountain anytime soon.

"Alright. I will stay. Some hot chocolate sounds very nice," Todd responded.

After Kiki left to get the hot chocolate, Todd rolled his eyes. "I hate your aunt," he said to Marty.

"Then why don't you leave?" Marty asked.

"Because I want to spend Christmas with you," he said as he gave her a smile. "Now let's go do something about your knee. It's bleeding all over the place."

During Aunt Kiki's tirade, Marty had forgotten all about her injured knee. When she looked down at it, she was that the blood was tricking down into her high heel shoe. "It hurts," she whimpered as Todd lightly touched the flesh surrounding her wound.

Todd was on his knees, surveying the injury when Kiki came back into the room, carrying a tray full of steaming mugs. "What are you doing to my niece?" she demanded when she saw Todd touching Marty's bare leg.

"Can't you see that she slipped on the ice and she's cut her knee?" Todd asked as he referred to the wound.

Kiki said nothing as she handed Todd a couple of napkins from the tray. "Well, clean her up then and let's go into the parlor," Kiki said in a huff. "It's too cold to be standing here in the foyer."


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Chapter Seven~*~**

Marty and Todd were in the parlor, sipping hot chocolate with Aunt Kiki. The fireplace's glow reflected in Todd's eyes as Marty questioned her aunt. "Aunt Kiki, where is our Christmas tree?" Marty asked.

"Ohhh THAT old thing? Of course I didn't have the servants put it up. Who wants to bring the old, ugly beast down from the attic? Your parents should have had that ghastly tree thrown away years ago!" replied Marty's aunt.

"So you didn't want to put the artificial tree up... why didn't you go into town and buy a REAL tree?" Marty asked.

"Who needs a Christmas tree? We don't even have presents," Kiki countered.

"No presents," Marty said in a whisper. She tried to hide her disappointment, but Todd could see it in her eyes. There was so much pain there. And sorrow. Not only had she lost her parents, she seemed to have lost her joy as well.

"I don't need to buy you any presents, Marty. You don't need them. Your parents spoiled you so!" said Aunt Kiki. "They should have turned you over their knee and spanked you more often, to get the willfulness out of you!"

Marty didn't say anything, but tears pricked at her eyes. This was going to be the saddest Christmas ever. No tree. No presents. She missed her parents so much. Putting up the Christmas tree and all the decorations had been a tradition for her and mother and father. Now there would be very little to celebrate. She glanced over at Todd who seemed to be looking at her with a sympathetic expression. If it wasn't for his presence, she probably would have rushed from the room in tears.

"I got you a present, Aunt Kiki," Marty said as she unzipped her bag and withdrew a small wrapped gift. The little box was decorated in bright green foil with a red ribbon on top. "It isn't much, but I hope you like it."

Aunt Kiki set the gift aside on the tea table as though it meant nothing to her. "Marty, it's after midnight. You need to take our guest upstairs and show him to the guest room," Kiki stated. "What's the matter with you, girl? Have you completely forgotten your manners?"

"No, Kiki," Marty spoke with a heavy sigh. "I haven't forgotten."

Marty rose to her feet and took Todd's hand in hers. "I'll show you upstairs to the guest room," she offered.

"Thank you," Todd said as he stood and gazed into her eyes. He wanted to kiss away the sadness he saw reflected in those orbs. He could not blame her for hating her aunt. He had only known her a few minutes and already he despised her.

"Sleep well and I will see you in the morning," Kiki said to Todd.

With Todd's hand in hers, Marty began to walk out of the parlor. They had almost reached the door when Kiki spoke again. "Don't be sneaking out of your bedroom in the middle of the night and wandering into the guest room," Kiki warned her niece.

Marty said nothing, but she glared at her aunt. A moment later as she and Todd stood in the foyer near the giant staircase, Marty asked him if he would need one of the male servant's nightshirts to sleep in.

"That's alright, Marty. I have a bag in the trunk of my car with a change of clothes and other items. I'll just run out and get it. One never knows when the urge to spend the night somewhere might strike," he said as he gave her a little wink.

"Ahhh, I bet you spend the night with a lot of your women," Marty said under her breath.

"I just like to be prepared for anything," Todd responded with a smirk.

He wrapped his jacket around himself as he headed toward the door to brave the cold and snow again. Marty waited in the foyer, and a few minutes later, Todd had returned carrying an overnight bag. "Are you sure you have everything you need?" she asked.

"I'm sure I will sleep like a baby upstairs in your guest room. And yes, I will have almost everything I need," he said as he once again took her hand.

A blush came to Marty's cheeks as she had no doubt of his meaning. As they started up the staircase to the bedrooms, Marty gave him a quiet warning. "We must behave ourselves around Aunt Kiki. She already thinks I am a slut."

"We both know that isn't true."

"It's not true, but I can't afford to have her starting anymore rumors about my reputation."

"So she's the one who has been telling those wild tales about you being a Party Girl?"

"She always thinks the worst of me," Marty spoke as they reached the top of the staircase and started walking down the great hall.

"You can have the guest room right across from my bedroom," Marty spoke as she stopped right in front of the door. "I'm sure you'll find it very comfortable."

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" asked Todd. "Kiki's not around to watch."

"I think that can be arranged," Marty said as she leaned toward him. She lay her small hands on his chest as her lips brushed lightly against his. "Thank you for staying, Todd."

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you," he stated.

*I want to see happiness shining again in your eyes,* he silently added before deepening the kiss.

As his tongue entered her mouth and sought hers, Marty's arms crept around his neck. She moaned into the kiss and wished it never had to end. She longed to spend the night in Todd's arms.

"I'll see you in the morning," Todd said as he placed his hand upon the door.

Marty opened her eyes and realized the kiss had ended. It was time to go to bed. "Good night, Todd," she said as she turned and entered her bedroom.

*I'm in love with Todd,* she thought as she undressed, put on her nightie, and climbed into her warm bed. *I love him soooo much.*

In the bedroom across the hall, Todd too was getting ready for bed. He opened his overnight bag and withdrew a pair of clean boxers. He undressed and put them on. Despite the orgasm Marty had given him earlier, he was as hard as steal. As he lay down in the big, comfortable four post bed, all he could think about was the beautiful woman who was so close by. So close, but yet so far away. He wanted Marty so much it was driving him insane.

"I'm going to have you soon," he whispered into the darkness. As he closed his eyes, his heart ached for the woman he desired above all others. Her aunt was such a bitch. He was going to make it up to Marty tomorrow. He would do everything in his power to make her smile again.

~*~o~*~

When Marty woke up in the morning, her first thought was of Todd. He was here - at the mansion - and they got to spend Christmas together! There were no presents and no tree, but she got to spend Christmas day with Todd, and to her, that meant everything.

She climbed out of bed with a smile on her face. She dressed quickly and brushed her curly blond locks. She then hurried across the hallway to Todd's bedroom. Gingerly, she knocked on the door. "Todd, are you awake?" she called out.

Despite the raps upon his door, he did not answer. Cautiously, she pushed the door open to find his bed empty. Where had he gone? Ohhh no! What if the weather had gotten better, and Todd had went home?!

She rushed over to the window and glanced outside. She was relieved to see that the snow was still falling and that his vehicle remained parked outside in the circular driveway. Todd was still here! But where was he?! She suddenly realized he must be downstairs, having breakfast with Aunt Kiki. She must go downstairs at once!

Marty took the stairs two at a time as she hurried down to the kitchen. She walked into the formal dining room and saw Todd at the table sipping a mug of coffee as he listened to the dreary conversation of her cantankerous Aunt Kiki. "It's about time you got up, Marty. It's almost noon. Did you have too much to drink last night?" her aunt asked with a distasteful frown.

"For your information, I only had one sip of alcohol last night," Marty growled to her aunt as she glanced over at Todd. She took in every inch of his tall, sexy form as she sat down at the table across from him.

"Well, then it was one sip too many. You're far too young to drink. What were you thinking?" Kiki asked her niece scornfully.

"I'm afraid that was my fault," Todd spoke up. "I thought one little sip of my drink wouldn't hurt anything."

"If you want to yell at someone about it, yell at me," Todd dared Kiki.

Kiki only smiled at Todd, a queer, deceptive smile. "No harm done, Mr. Manning. I am sure you meant no harm by it. I did not like the other guys my niece dated, but I truly think a lot of you."

Todd was sure his huge bank account had a great deal to do with that. "You barely even know me," Todd pointed out.

"That is true, but I can tell you truly care about my niece."

Todd couldn't argue with that statement. He truly did care. He wanted Marty's happiness above anything else, even if it meant he had to put her hateful aunt in her place. After all, somebody needed to do it.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Todd asked Marty.

"I should be asking you that," Marty said after taking a little sip of her orange juice. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake early this morning to greet you."

"That's alright. I have been enjoying this delicious breakfast the servants prepared. I must admit, living alone with only Jack to keep me company, I am not used to all this good food," Todd said as he stared at the scrambled eggs, toast, and delicious bacon piled upon his plate. "This is actually my third helping."

Marty smiled as she nibbled on a piece of crisp bacon. "We have a wonderful cook here at the mansion. I am sure she's fixing us a delicious Christmas dinner."

"I'm going to check on dinner now," said Kiki as she rose from her place at the table.

"Make yourself at home here," Kiki said sweetly to Todd. "Marty can show you around the estate. See you at dinner."

After she left, Marty breathed a sigh of relief. "She's such a wicked woman," Marty mutttered.

"I see what you mean about her," Todd agreed. "Don't let her ruin this day for you. I want it to be special."

"I do, too. But there is no tree... and no presents. It hardly even feels like Christmas."

"It's snowing outside, Marty. We can go out later and make a snowman if you want. And then we can sit by the fireside and drink hot chocolate and string popcorn, just like we talked about last night," said Todd. "But before we do that, I suggest we go up to the attic and locate that tree. We can bring it down and all the decorations. We'll have a lot of fun getting it ready."

"We can have Christmas after all!" Marty said with excitement as a smile brightened her face. "Ohhh Todd, it's a wonderful idea!"

"Great. I'm glad I thought of it. Are you going to show me upstairs to the attic?" he asked her with a grin.

"It's dark and musty up there," she warned him. "And there are a great deal of spiders."

Todd chuckled. "I'll protect you."

"Let's go then," Marty said after she wiped her lips with a napkin. "I can't wait to decorate the tree with you."

~*~o~*~

A few minutes later, they had entered the attic and Marty showed Todd the huge box containing the old artificial tree that had belonged to her parents. "My parents loved this tree so much. We used to set up together... and decorate it with all the pretty decorations. Dad would lift me up, and I would put the star on top."

Todd smiled at the image she had painted for him. "This year I will lift you up so you can put the star on top," he said as he gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Thank you for making this Christmas special for me," Marty said to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close for a moment.

"You know... there are are so many treasures up here in this attic. I am sure we can find something special up here to give one another for Christmas. It could be just a little gesture. Something symbolic."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Marty agreed. "Then I can have something of my parents, too. When they died, Aunt Kiki had everything boxed up... and it's all stored up here in this attic. Anything you find up here probably belonged to them."

"Alright, I will take the tree and the boxes of decorations downstairs... and you can stay up here and find something, a gift for me. Then I will come up later and find something special for you," Todd said as he gave her a tender kiss.

Marty hugged him tightly and nodded her head. Todd grabbed the box containing the tree and the other boxes which contained the Christmas decorations. "Watch out for spiders," he said teasingly before leaving the attic.

"Don't trip on the stairs carrying all those boxes," she warned with a giggle.

"I won't," he said as he gave her a wink.

Minutes later, Marty had found the perfect gift for Todd. It was her father's most prized possession, an antique pocket watch her mother had given him for their first anniversary. Her mother had it engraved on the back with an inscription.

"It's perfect," Marty said as she found a small box to place it in and wrapped it in light green tissue. She found a bit of gold ribbon and wrapped it around the tiny package. She hurried downstairs, carrying the little treasure.

"Did you find something?" Todd asked when she joined him in the parlor.

"Yes. You go on up... and I will stay down here and start working on the tree," Marty replied.

"Alright," Todd agreed. "See you soon."

He bent down, lightly kissing her on the lips. Marty melted. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting more, but he pulled away. "Let's save that for later," he said in promise.

He disappeared from the room, intent on finding a gift for her in the attic. He rushed up the flights of stairs and entered the big, dusty room. He started looking through boxes, searching for a symbolic gift to "give" to Marty. He found clothing, countless old books, and ancient bottles of women's perfume. But nothing seemed right for Marty.

Then he came across a small box of jewelry. There nestled upon burgundy velvet was a tiny gold ring. A glittering sapphire graced the small gold ring. *It matches her eyes,* Todd thought as he hoped it would fit her. It was a definite treasure, one he was sure had to have belonged to Marty's dear mother. He wrapped the ring box in a bit of tin foil he discovered, then he pressed a small red Christmas bow on top of the little package.

He put the gift in his pocket and hurried downstairs. He found Marty struggling with the branches of the artificial tree. "Let me help," he offered with a smile. To her surprise, Todd seemed to know right where all the branches seemed fit. Soon, they had the tree put together in no time it all. It was time to decorate it.

"It looks beautiful," Marty said as she began to place the colorful bulbs upon the tree.

"You look beautiful decorating it," Todd stated. "I love the way the firelight reflects in your hair."

Todd pulled her close and kissed her. "I wonder what your aunt will say when she sees we have decorated the tree."

"I don't care what she says. This is our first Christmas together."

Todd's eyes glittered. Marty had just implied they'd share other Christmases together. His heart expanded. He hoped it would be true.

After they finished decorating the tree, Todd lay his hands upon her tiny waist, lifting her up so high so she could place the silver and white star at the very top. Then he brought her down carefully, pulling her against his muscular body. He was kissing her when Aunt Kiki walked in.

"I can't believe you set up that old, ugly tree," Kiki said as she wrinkled up her nose in distaste.

Marty and Todd broke away from their kiss to look at her. "I don't think it's ugly," Marty spoke. "I think it's the most beautiful tree I have ever seen."

"It's beauty could never match yours," Todd whispered in her ear.

"How's dinner coming along?" he asked Kiki.

"It will be served in about two hours," Kiki replied before she quickly left the room.

Marty and Todd didn't say a word as they lay their gifts for each other underneath the tree. As an afterthought, Marty added the small wrapped package Aunt Kiki had discarded upon the tea table. "Should we go out and make that snowman now?" Marty suggested.

"I would love that," Todd agreed. "Let's go bundle up. I wouldn't want you to get frostbite."

"You have ways of warming me up... just like last night," Marty teased.

"I'd love to warm you up like that again," Todd said as a surge of passion rushed through his loins.

"I wish you could. I want Aunt Kiki to go away," Marty said as she lead him into the foyer. She grabbed her coat and bundled up in it, carefully securing the long row of buttons in the front.

"I want to make love to you in front of the fireplace... all night long..." Todd spoke in a passionate whisper. "I want to do away with your virginity."

Marty went weak in the knees as she heard his words. Images of them both naked, in front of the fire blinded her eyes. She felt suddenly faint as she imagined making love to Todd. Just the thought of his hands all over her body, caressing her, made her dizzy with passion.

"Are you alright?" Todd asked as he noticed Marty's dazed expression.

"I'm just fine," she said as she reached forward to fasten his jacket for him. "You're going to get cold out there... in just this thin jacket."

"I feel hot all over," he remarked. "You don't know what you do to me, Marty. My cock is as hard as steel."

She looked down, seeing the long, thick protuberance pressing against the fabric of Todd's trousers. She had touched him there last night... had made him cum. Just the thought of it made her feel powerful and wicked.

"I think you need a dip in the snow," she teased him.

"I'm going to dip YOU in the snow," Todd said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her outside. She gasped as the chilled wind hit her.

He set her down on her feet after carrying her from the porch so she stood in a small snowdrift. "It's snowed so much outside," Marty said with delight. "We can make a huge snowman."

She gathered a ball of snow in her hands, shaping it to make the lower part of their snowman. The snow was just the perfect consistency, the particles sticking together in a nice-sized ball. Marty shivered as the frigid weather made her cold. The wind seeped underneath her coat, chilling her delicate skin.

Todd laughed as snowflakes gathered in Marty's hair. "Let's hurry. I am freezing my ass off out here," he urged.

"Me, too," she agreed. "I want some hot chocolate."

"I want to snuggle with you in front of the fire," he stated as he helped her work on the body of the snowman. With Todd's help, the snowman was taking shape.

"What will we use for his eyes... and his nose?" Marty suddenly asked.

"What will we use for his immense hard-on?" Todd teased.

"It's you with the hard-on, not him!" Marty gasped. She picked up a small ball of snow and threw it at Todd.

Todd laughed as it smashed against his cheek. "I'm going to get you now, you naughty, little girl," he warned. He chased Marty through the snow as she giggled and tried to escape him. She tripped on a slick patch of ice, sliding down into a snow drift. At the exact same moment, Todd had caught onto the edge of her coat, pulling on the fabric. He landed on top of her as she fell into the snow. He lay crushing her as snowflakes fell through the air.

Not a word was spoken as his lips slowly lowered over hers. He kissed her hungry, putting heat back into her body as she wrapped her arms around him. She absolutely wasn't cold as his tongue traced her lower lip, then slid inside the warmth of her mouth. "I want you," she murmured against his lips.

"I want you, too," he told her. "I want to fuck you right here; on the icy lawn."

She kissed him again, wishing he could. She wanted to touch him... become one with him. It was killing her.

She whimpered as Todd ended the kiss and reluctantly lifted her up into his arms. "We should go inside now," he told her.

"What about our snowman?"

"The wind is blowing him away," Todd replied.

She looked over and saw the wind sweeping their snowman off into the distance. There wasn't much of him left. Marty felt a surge of disappointment as the cold crept over her again, making her shiver.

"It's alright, baby. We'll go in and warm up now."

He took her hand and lead her up to the porch. They went inside to the warmth of the house. Tenderly, Todd helped her out of her snow-covered damp coat. "I need you, Todd," she whispered as he too removed his sodden jacket.

"I know, babe... but now is not the time or place."

She gave him a questioning look as he set her coat and his jacket aside to dry. He took her hand and lead her into the parlor. "Do you think you could summon one of the servants to fix us mugs of hot chocolate?" Todd asked.

After they had warmed up by the fire and drank their hot chocolate, a servant arrived to announce that dinner was served. Marty had been lost in the moments of cuddling with Todd close to the fire.

"I'm starving," Todd spoke as he lightly traced Marty's lips with his finger.

"Aren't you hungry for me?" she asked as she searched his eyes.

"I love every moment with you. I am savoring it until that moment in time when I can finally make you mine."

"Are you sure it will ever happen?"

"Of course it will. It's inevitable. You belong to me, Marty. You are mine," Todd said assuredly.

"If you say so."

"I mean it, Marty," he said as he grabbed her wrist in his hand and gave it a squeeze. "From now on, you will date no one but me. You are MINE."

Something flashed in his eyes, but the moment was interrupted when Kiki walked in the room. "Dinner time," she announced. "Come to the table at once. We don't want our Christmas dinner getting cold."

"Yes, Aunt Kiki," Marty spoke as she pulled away from Todd. Her wrist ached from his almost-brutal grip. She lightly caressed the light bruise he had left as she followed her aunt into the dining room.

~*~o~*~

After a delicious and satisfying Christmas dinner, they went into the parlor to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. "Let's open presents," Marty said as she had all but forgotten the moments earlier when Todd had staked his claim on her. The memory returned to him as he noticed a faint bruise on her wrist when she had handed him the small wrapped package. She gave him a smile as she lay it in his hands. "Hope you like it," she whispered.

Then she gave Kiki her own present. She had spent the very last of her allowance on her aunt's gift. She wasn't expecting much as she watched Kiki rip into the package. Kiki was staring at the small gold chain Marty had given her. She didn't look happy - just bored. "What's this?" she asked as she held up the piece of jewelry.

"It's a necklace... for you."

"You shouldn't waste your money on such things. I don't need them," Kiki said as she placed the necklace aside and got up out of her chair. She promptly left the room without saying another word.

Marty looked down at the floor as sudden tears pricked her eyes. No matter what she did, her aunt was never happy. She should just stop trying to please her, but the need for love and acceptance still continued to choke her, even after all these years. She was trying to hold back a sob when Todd wrapped his arms around her.

"Ohhh Todd," she said as the tears broke free, spilling from her eyes. "I miss my parents so much..."

"I know, baby. I love the watch."

She looked down to see him holding the watch in his hand. She hadn't even realized he had opened it. She had been too wrapped up in Kiki's reaction to her gift.

"Was it your father's?" he asked.

"Yes. My mother gave it to him. For their first anniversary."

Todd noticed the words on the back of the watch. In tiny, beautiful lettering, it said, "I will love you always ~ Forever and a Day."

"Do you mean it?" he asked as he gazed into Marty's sapphire eyes.

"My mother meant it when she said it to my father... and I mean it now, as I give it to you."

"Ohhh baby," he spoke as his voice shook. He reached under the tree and handed her the last package. "Here's my gift for you. Open it."

Her fingers trembled as she unwrapped the tiny package. She found a ring box inside. She flipped the lid to find the sapphire ring.

"It's amazing," she said as she gazed at it.

"It matches your eyes," said Todd as he grasped the ring and slid it on her finger. It fit her perfectly.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when I was born. He was so proud to have a daughter."

"I'm sure he was proud... to have a daughter as lovely as you," Todd spoke as he caressed her hair.

Marty stared at the ring with the sparkling jewel. "I don't want to spend just Christmas with you, Todd. I want to be with you forever."

Todd didn't have a chance to respond when suddenly Kiki swept into the room, followed by Megan and Jason. They had come bearing gifts.

"Merry Christmas, Marty!" Jason exclaimed as she lifted her out of Todd's arms and gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

Megan laughed as she saw Marty's stunned expression. "How did you two get here? The roads are covered in snow and ice!" Marty exclaimed.

"We followed the snow plow," Megan replied. "And we brought you tons of presents!"

"You are too kind," Marty said as she was overwhelmed with all of the gifts.

Marty hugged Jason tightly and then Megan. "Are we too late for Christmas dinner?" Jason asked.

"There's still plenty in the dining room. You can have all that you like," Marty stated.

She then glanced over at Todd, seeing a scowl darkening his face. As she remained in Jason's embrace, Todd grumbled a gruff good-bye. "Where are you going?" Marty asked in an painful gasp.

"I have to go home. My servants are probably worried," Todd said as he strode out of the room.

Marty followed Todd into the foyer as she grabbed onto his arm. "Don't go, Todd," she softly begged him.

Todd saw tears shimmering in her eyes as he put on his jacket. "I have go home," he insisted. "Besides, Megan and Jason are here now. You don't need me."

*He's jealous!* Marty suddenly realized. He didn't like the thought that someone else might make her happy... and that Jason had held and kissed her.

"Todd, please! I want you to stay!" Marty said as she wrapped her slender fingers around his hand.

"I'll call you," he said in a gruff voice, but she knew he wouldn't. She suddenly knew that he was walking out of her life ... forever.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" she asked with a little sob.

"Because I suddenly realized that I am far too old for you..." he stated.

"You belong with them," he said as he angrily stepped into his boots and laced them. "And I can't be around you without wanting you."

He slipped the watch she had given him into the pocket of his thin jacket. He couldn't look at it another moment. And more than anything, he couldn't bear to look into Marty's pain-filled eyes, knowing he had put that sorrow there. She was sobbing as if her heart was breaking.

"Fine then! Go!" she screamed at him. "But if you leave... don't ever bother coming back through the door! I don't want to play games with you! You either want me... or you don't!"

"Ohhh I want you alright... I just can't have you," he sneered before he walked out the door... and out of her life.

Marty slipped to the floor near the staircase, clutching her hand against her heart. It was broken. Todd had just shattered it into a million tiny pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~Chapter Eight~*~**

Megan walked into the foyer and found her dear friend crying on the floor. "Marty, what is it? What has you so upset?" she asked.

She sat down on the staircase and enfolded Marty in her embrace. "It's Todd," Marty whimpered. "We got into a fight ... and he - he left."

Marty choked on a sob as Megan caressed her hair. "Why would he do that?"

"He said something about how I don't need him... and how - how I am too young for him."

"He's just being an ass. It's okay, Marty. I know it hurts right now, but it will all work out."

Marty shook her head as her eyes shimmered with tears. "No, it won't. I am in love with him, Megan. I am in love with Todd."

"I knew it," Megan said as she wiped away Marty's tears. "Marty, he has feelings for you, too. I can see it when he looks at you. Just give him a little time to process everything. He'll come back... and he'll apologize, too."

"He will?" Marty wanted to hope, but she had a hard time believing. Her heart was aching from Todd's rejection. Why did he have to go?

"Trust me. I know these things," Megan said with a little laugh. "Now try to put your happy face on. It's time to open the gifts."

Marty struggled to give Megan a trembling smile. "Thank you for coming, Megan. Thank you for everything."

"What are friends for," said Megan as she gave Marty an affectionate hug.

~*~o~*~

A few nights had passed and Marty was trying to come to terms with what had happened between her and Todd. She hadn't taken the ring off her finger. It had been her mother's and Todd had chosen to give it to her as a symbolic Christmas gift. Every time she looked down at it, she thought of Todd. It was a struggle not to dissolve into tears. It broke her heart that he hadn't even tried to contact her. It was as if he hadn't even cared at all.

To keep her mind off of her misfortunes, she agreed to attend a college party with Megan. Her friends had been trying to cheer her up ever since Todd had walked out on Christmas Day. Megan and Marty arrived at the party when it was already in full- swing. There was dancing, drinking, and loud rock music. The house was so packed that Marty and Megan had a difficult time making it over to the bar.

When they got there, they discovered that Jason had already arrived. He sat at the bar, sipping a drink. They sat down next to him. "The two most beautiful ladies on campus have finally arrived," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Jason," said Megan as she gave him a kiss. "Thanks for the compliment."

"It's true," Jason stated. "I'm a really lucky guy to hang out with the two of you."

Marty gave Jason a hug and he kissed her cheek. "How are you doing?" he asked as he looked at her with concern.

"I'll be fine, Jase. It's not like it's the end of the world."

Jason nodded, but he could see that it was the end of the world, at least for Marty. He'd never seen her so sad. He wanted to punch Todd Manning for causing his dearest friend such pain.

"I need to move on with my life," said Marty. "And have a little fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Jason asked.

"Ohhh I don't know. The prospects are many. Do you know any single guys?"

Jason laughed. "No, sorry. I don't. None that are good enough for you anyway. Marty, you are my best friend... and you mean to the world to me."

"I don't know what I would do without you and Megan," Marty told him sincerely.

The three of them were chatting when suddenly they were interrupted. "I've been looking for you, Marty," said a familiar voice.

Marty looked up to see Jack Manning standing there, holding a mixed drink. "I really need to talk to you," he said. "Is there somewhere we could go to talk alone?"

"Ohhh I don't know, Jack. I-."

"Ohhh come on, Marty. Gimme a chance," Jack pleaded. "There's something I have to say."

"Well, alright," Marty gave in. "Excuse me, Jason and Megan."

Jack lead her away to the back porch, so they could have a little privacy. As he closed the door, the sound of the rock music was muffled as Marty huddled up in her coat, trying to stay warm. "What did you want to talk about, Jack?" Marty asked. She couldn't even look at him, because he reminded her too much of Todd.

"I haven't seen you at any of the parties lately," he stated. "I was wondering if you were alright."

"Well, of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Marty asked.

"I heard that things didn't go so well between you and my dad."

"He told you?" Marty said in a little gasp.

Jack shook his head. "He really doesn't say much, but he did say I should apologize for all the awful things I said. He's right. I'm sorry, Marty. I'm sorry for what I said... and what I implied. You're a nice girl and I apologize for disrespecting you. I know I have been a jerk before, and you have every right to despise me, but I am asking for your forgiveness. I want to start over again... and I'd like for us to be friends."

Marty shot her gaze to Jack in disbelief. "You basically called me a slut - your father's mistress!" she cried out.

"I shouldn't have said those things... but I was jealous," Jack explained. "I saw something between you and my dad and I wanted something like that for myself. I apologize for hurting you, but I really want to make amends. Could we be friends, Marty? Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Marty gave in. "Alright, Jack, I will give you one more chance. But this will be the absolute LAST chance you get, so don't mess it up."

"I won't," he said as a smile spread out on his face. "You won't regret it, because I care about you, Marty. We're going to be great friends."

"You've given up on trying to date me?"

"Well, actually no," he said. "I wanted to ask you if you'd go to a party with me tomorrow night, but only as friends."

"Ohhh I don't know..." she replied. "It's New Year's Eve, and I-."

"I know it's New Years Eve, but my dad's throwing a huge party at his mansion, and I'd really like you to come."

"Your dad?" Marty gasped. She shivered, but it wasn't from cold. Todd was throwing a party? If she agreed to go with Jack, she could see him again!

"Yeah, he always throws a big party every New Year's Eve. Millionaires, actresses, and models will be attending. It'll be a lot of fun. Please say you'll come."

"Alright, Jack. I'll go with you," Marty agreed. "Now that we have that settled, can we go back into the party? I am getting cold."

Jack couldn't stop grinning when he heard Marty's answer. "I'll pick you up at 8:00," he said. "We are going to have a fabulous time."

He took her hand and lead her back inside the party where they met Jason and Megan at the bar. "What's going on?" Jason asked with a frown when he saw Jack holding Marty's hand.

"We've decided to be friends again," Marty explained.

Megan shot Jack a disapproving glare. "You better treat her right," Megan threatened under her breath.

"Everything's kewl," Marty stated. "Jack's taking me to a party tomorrow night."

"A party?" Jason questioned.

"Yep, a party at my dad's mansion," clarified Jack.

Jason and Megan exchanged glances. Marty could tell they were worried about her, but they didn't say a word. No other mention was made of the New Year's Eve party or Todd Manning as Jack danced with Marty and Megan and Jason joined them. Marty tried to put it all out of her mind. She did everything in her power not to think of Todd. She told herself she'd worry about it tomorrow. Right now, she would have a great time with her friends.


End file.
